In the process of completing an oil or gas well, a tubular is run downhole and used to communicate produced hydrocarbon fluids from the formation to the surface. Typically, this tubular is coupled to a screen assembly that controls and limits debris, such as gravel, sand, and other particulate matter, from entering the tubular as the fluid passes through the screen assembly.
The screen assembly includes a filter in the form of a screen which screen has multiple entry points at which the produced fluid (liquid and/or gas) passes through the screen. The screen is generally cylindrical and is positioned adjacent or in proximity to an inflow control device (ICD), which ICD regulates the flow of the produced fluid after the produced fluid passes through an entry point of the screen. The screen has a length, and the velocity at which the produced fluid passes through the screen varies along the length of the screen. That is, the velocity increases as the entry point of the produced fluid nears the ICD. Because the velocity of the produced fluid passing through the screen is highest at a portion of the screen that is closest to the ICD, erosion at this portion of the screen is accelerated compared to portions of the screen located farther away from the ICD. Generally, the portion of the screen that is closest to the ICD erodes more quickly than other portions of the screen, and thus is most likely to fail first.
The present disclosure is directed to a sacrificial screen shroud and methods that overcome one or more of the shortcomings in the prior art.